1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a current injector circuit for supplying a load transient in an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
To reduce power consumption, integrated circuits are being operated with lower power supply voltages. The use of lower supply voltages with increasing operating speeds can result in severe current load transients. Some conventional regulator circuits for detecting and supplying load transients have a feedback loop for detecting and responding to the transient. However, the feedback loop may be too slow to allow a timely response to the current transient. Also, a conventional regulator circuit may not be able to supply the needed current at a required voltage. Decoupling capacitors have also been used to supply the current required by a load transient. However, decoupling capacitors may have to be very large in order to supply the necessary current.
Therefore, what is needed is a current supply circuit that solves the above problems.